Let him think it's his idea
by starlite22
Summary: A short little one shot, of our favourite duo: of Brenda getting what she wants with out Dylan realising, she'd played him.


Let him think it's his idea

Sitting in the doctors surgery waiting for his wife's appointment, Dylan glances at her. Brenda was flicking through a magazine. He gently called her name but she didn't answer he looked again at her beautiful face. Her pouty lips were pursed, her eyes narrowed, and she turned the magazine from side to side, her head moving with it, to get a look at all angles, her eyes widened, she smiled, and she ran her tongue along her red hued lips. Guessing it was shoes that had took her interest, he looked closer he might buy them for her as a surprise.

Frowning in shock, his eyes widened, he saw her eyeing up some hunk posed on a boat in some tight white underwear. She clearly liked the look of him. Realising he was watching her she flicked through the pages, not sparing a glance at the guys in boxers or her husband. Not wanting to be seen coping a look he supposed.

Brenda's name was called, she kissed him and said she wouldn't be long. And walked off down the corridor for prescriptions review. Dylan watched her long legs, that looked amazing in her faux leather trousers, her legs elongated by the heels she wore. After she was out of sight Dylan picked up the magazine she'd left on the table. Flipping through it, he got to the page, that had his wife so flustered, and looked at the the guy and underwear he was wearing. He wore boxers himself, and hadn't considered, getting the latest trend of these white pants. He looked at the guy, then flicked to the ones in boxers, and thought well maybe they did look better.

He hoped Brenda wasn't going off of him, they'd been together for years now. He couldn't bare to loose her. He didn't think Brenda was the type to trade him in, for a new younger model. Maybe he'd have to get to the gym a bit more, get a bit more definition in his six pack. Buy a couple of these Kline blokes white pants, that seemed to drive woman, or at least his woman gaga.

Hearing a door open he quickly laid the magazine down, and picked up one on cars. Brenda came over and asked if he was ready to go for lunch.

After there lovely lunch Dylan kissed his wife goodbye, she needed to head to the west end for a meeting with Roy Randolph, and he needed to head to Selfridges.

Brenda was laying in bed, flipping through Harper's bizarre, while waiting for her husband to emerge from their on-suit bathroom. Looking at some stiletto red souled shoes she rather liked the look of. Hearing the door of their on-suit open, she looked up, surprised but pleased to see her husband nonchalantly trying to subtly walk towards her in his tightly whites.

"Are they new, don't think I've seen them before?" She inquired trying not to give the game away.

Dylan shrugged, "Saw them in Selfridges, I popped in to buy a new tie, for opening night of your new play, thought I'd buy some, give them a try". Clearly lying, not being able to do this with Brenda anymore, or likely to, it made him uneasy. His voice was pitched a little higher than usual.

Brenda eyed him up and down, making sure she got a good look, her eyes roaming about. Looking back up at the face of her husband, she noticed a red hue on his checks. "You wouldn't be blushing would you Dylan" she inquired, smiling sweetly at him.

"Blushing me, why would I do that". He tried to act cool, but clearly was far from his usual 'cool'.

She continued "You seem a little red, maybe you're coming down with something".

Pulling back the duvet, he mumbled "I'd rather something was going up".

"What was that?" Brenda asked pretending not to hear.

Settling on the bed, on his hands and knees he leant over his wife to kiss her, "I said, I hope not".

"I hope so to" she said putting the back of her hand to his fore head, to check his temperature. "I can't get ill before opening night, "You might have to sleep in the spare room so I don't catch it", she teased smiling at him.

He gave her a sad look, "I'd miss you to much, and couldn't sleep without you".

Brenda laughed, "Well we cant have that can we, I'll cook something extra hot and spicy tomorrow to sweet it out of you".

Dylan raised an eyebrow "I can think of a better way of getting sweating" he said laying on top off his wife and kissing her neck.

Brenda wrapped her arms around her husband as his arms started to travel up and down her. She looked up at ceiling and smiled. Her hand traveled down his back and squeezed his left Kline covered butt check. Her plan worked, she got him out of the boxers and into those tight pants. And let him think it was all his idea.

The end.

This really is just a one shot, it won't be expanded upon. Just something that came out of know where, while I tried to work on the next chapter of the Olympian and the Orphan. The muse whose been missing inaction since July, came back and wrote this, refusing requests to help with current stories.

Thank everyone who kindly left reviews for the Olympian and the Orphan, it means the world to me. And makes me want to keep going and keep writing. Chapter two of O&O is currently at 11.5k and not finished. It's to long as it is, and needs cutting into smaller chapters when it's finished, it's all about the Walsh family before three of them leave for L.A. Once that's all covered, things should hopefully move quicker, but back ground is need first to lay the foundations.

Hopefully you enjoyed this little one off, one shot.


End file.
